Tamed at Last
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Katherine has been on the run for the past 500 years, and longs to find redemption, love, a home, and a family. Will she find it in the arms of sexy lawyer Erik Williams?
1. Chapter 1

**Tamed at Last**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, I put this off for a while because I wasn't sure if it would be as good written out as it was in my head. Anyway, this is a story about Katherine and an OC I created. It was inspired by something I was doing with a friend on Facebook. The plot: Katherine has been on the run for over 500 years and longs for redemption, love, a home, and a family. Will she find that in the arms of sexy lawyer Erik Williams?**_

**Chapter 1**

_New Orleans, Louisiana..._

**K**atherine smiled as she strolled down the streets of New Orleans. She had gotten here about a week ago after being on the road for what seemed like an eternity. Of course, since she was a vampire, it didn't seem to bother her all that much. The reason she had come here to the Big Easy was to seek redemption, love, a home, and a family. She really had no place to call home and she had no family to speak of anymore. The family she did have was killed back in 1492, the year she was turned.

As she watched mothers and their children walk past her, her smile faded, having remembered that her own child, the daughter she had with her unnamed lover, was taken from her by her father. She never got to hold her, name her, or even love her. Katherine wondered if she'd ever be able to experience that again. To hell with the whole "vampires can't procreate" bullshit, she desired a family of her own, with someone who would love her for who she was and didn't care one way or the other that she was a vampire.

A further stroll took her to the New Orleans Federal Courthouse, where she saw lawyers coming to and from court.

_Humans definitely have an interesting judicial system,_ she thought. _I admire the lawyers, simply because even though they sometimes have more failures than successes, they don't give a shit and persevere._

No sooner did she complete this thought than Katherine caught sight of a young man coming toward her. He was rather handsome, with short, dark brown hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, dazzling hazel eyes, a body that seemed to be hugged in all the right places by that suit he was wearing, and lips she could imagine herself kissing.

She tilted her head in curiosity as he got closer. _He really must like what he sees if I was the first thing he saw when he came from the courthouse._

"Hello there. I don't believe I've seen you around here."

"That's because I'm not from here," she replied. "You could say I'm...a bit of a vagabond."

The man smiled. "And a very lovely vagabond at that." He cleared his throat. "Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Erik Williams. What might your name be, cher?"

"Katherine. Katherine Pierce. It's nice to meet you, Erik."

"Katherine. That sounds kind of pretty," said Erik. "Say, uh, would you like to join me for a drink? I could certainly use something strong after the bullshit I had to go through in court today."

Katherine nodded. "I don't see why not." She raised an eyebrow, remembering what he said about what he went through in court. "Tough case?"

"You don't know the half of it," said Erik. "I'll explain over drinks." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Katherine noticed this and smiled. She'd say this for Erik, he certainly was a gentleman. _His mother must've taught him to be courteous to women. You don't get that very often anymore, especially in this century._ "Yes, we shall."

Katherine took Erik's arm and walked with him away from the courthouse, stealing glances at him as they walked. She couldn't believe her luck. Although he didn't really know much about her, Erik was willing to go out of his way to be courteous to her. She had known men like him throughout the centuries. Men that often wound up dead before the affair was over. However, Erik seemed different from the men she had known, but a good kind of different.

_Later..._

The bar seemed to be bustling with activity as Erik and Katherine walked in. Katherine smirked as she noticed the other patrons giving them looks. She knew that they were obviously jealous, which was okay by her. She didn't give a shit one way or the other what they thought, because their opinion didn't matter in the slightest.

Erik found a seat for them at the counter and helped her into her chair before sitting in his. No sooner did they sit than they were greeted by the bartender, a rather pretty girl with short, black hair with red streaks in it. She was dressed in Goth clothes, but she wasn't heavily made up, just some black lipstick.

"Hi, Erik. Haven't seen you around much lately."

"Well, you know, a lawyer's work is never done." He presented Katherine to her. "Chloe, this is Katherine. I met her outside the courthouse. Katherine, I'd like you to meet Chloe Walker. She's dating my roommate, Roy Benson."

Katherine smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Chloe. "So, what can I get for you?"

"I'll take the bourbon," said Katherine. "I've been curious about the bourbon here."

Erik blinked. "Bourbon? Wow, you like your strong drinks, don't you?" Not waiting for her to reply, he added, "Better make that two. After the day I had, I think bourbon sounds pretty tasty right about now."

Katherine looked at Erik curiously. She wondered if he was the kind of man who could hold his liquor. Then again, this was the South, and you had to be able to hold your liquor if you wanted to keep up with a majority of the people. Chloe took their orders and appeared with two glasses and a bottle of bourbon, pouring it into the glasses.

Once the drinks were poured, Erik picked up his glass and for a few minutes, he said nothing, just sat there and stared at Katherine. God, she was beautiful, with long, curly dark brown hair that he was tempted to run his fingers through, brown eyes that he was becoming addicted, a body that a man would have to be blind and stupid not to notice, and lips that he wanted to kiss and nibble.

"So, Erik, you said you'd explain the case you're trying."

Katherine's words brought him out of his reverie and he cleared his throat, having remembered what he said earlier. "Right, that. You see, I've got this case against this mob boss named Tony 'Big Guns' Franco. His list of victims is extensive, and I'm determined to make sure that he's found guilty of every single murder he's committed."

Katherine somehow doubted that this mob boss's list was that extensive, having killed quite a number of people herself over the centuries. _If I told Erik half the things I've done, he'd probably wet himself before he faints. Either that or run away._

"Shit, that's awful," she said. "I hope he goes to jail for a long time."

"Me too," said Erik. "Someone like that shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air we do." He laughed slightly. "Listen to me, I'm monopolizing the conversation here. How about we change the subject?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?" said Katherine. "I don't know."

"Come on, Katherine, tell me," said Erik. "I want to know."

"Are you sure?" said Katherine. "It's not exactly for the faint of heart."

"Positive," said Erik. "I want to know about you, Katherine. I've never met anyone quite like you before and...I feel like we were destined to meet the way we did. It's like I dreamed it into existence."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at him. Either this little human was very brave or very stupid asking to know about her. She couldn't even get him to quit while he was ahead.

"I'll tell you, but not here."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of something that shouldn't be discussed in a public setting," said Katherine. "Can we go somewhere private? Like say, to your place?"

"I guess so," said Erik. "Roy's not home right now, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"What does Roy do exactly?" Katherine couldn't help but be curious about the person that Erik was sharing his home with.

"He works in the morgue."

"The morgue?" said Katherine. "Talk about a dead end job."

Erik laughed at that. "Oh, believe me, he's heard just about every line there is." He paid for their drinks and gave her his arm again. "Come, my lady, let's go to my place." He looked at Chloe. "I'm out of here, Chloe!"

"All right," said Chloe. "Tell Roy I'll call him later."

Erik nodded and, smiling at Katherine again, led her out of the bar.

_**Note: Thus begins my Katherine/OC story. Don't ask how the idea came to me, I wanted to do something different.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tamed at Last," Katherine arrives in New Orleans, where she meets Erik Williams, a lawyer who is trying a major case.**_

_Erik & Roy's House, Garden District – Later..._

**K**atherine couldn't help but be impressed by all the mansions in the Garden District. She didn't know why, but she felt a certain feeling of deja vu as she looked at them, like she was remembering when she lived at the Salvatore mansion in 1864. While the two places were different, to her, they seemed similar.

"Like what you see?"

Erik's question brought her out of her reverie and she nodded. "Oh, yes, very much. Your house is very impressive, Erik."

Erik smiled. "Thank you. Roy thinks so too, which is why he's staying here until he can find a place of his own. Don't ask how I got stuck with a guy who works at a morgue as a roommate, but I guess you could say we go way back and he needed me to help him out."

Not waiting for her to reply, he used his key to open the door, stepping inside. He looked at her and said, "Come on in."

Katherine smiled. He was inviting her to be polite, not because he knew her secret. Well, he didn't know it yet, but he would pretty soon. She walked into the mansion and saw that it was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. Shit, was this guy just a lawyer or was he royalty? He might as well have been, because he was definitely wealthy enough.

"What do you think? Nice, huh?"

"Oh, yes, very nice," she replied. "It's just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside."

"Again, thank you," said Erik. "I bought it about two, three years ago. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, but I was able to get it at a reasonable price." He cleared his throat. "Now, I believe you wanted to come here because you wanted to tell me something that you couldn't discuss in public?"

Katherine nodded, having remembered that she wanted to tell him about herself, but not in the public setting that they were in before.

"Before I begin, I need you to promise me something in return."

"Sure," said Erik. "What did you need from me?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone else," said Katherine. "I need to be able to trust you, Erik. Like I said, what I'm about to tell you isn't for the faint of heart, and I want to be sure that no one else knows about it either."

"You have my word, Katherine," said Erik. "What gets said in this house stays in this house."

Katherine nodded again. She could tell that Erik was trustworthy. In fact, practically everyone in New Orleans felt that way too, considering how successful he was at what he did.

"I'm not what you think I am," she said. "I'm not an ordinary woman."

"How can you say that?" said Erik. "You're amazing."

"Let me finish," said Katherine. "I'm a killer, like the man you're trying to put away. I've killed a hell of a lot more people than he has, since I've been around longer." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I guess the best way to tell you is to show you."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they turned a demonic black and her fangs extended. Erik was a bit startled at first, not expecting this at all. However, instead of being repulsed or afraid, he went over to Katherine and gently placed his hand on her cheek, admiring her fangs.

"Beautiful."

"Beautiful?" said Katherine. "How could you think that, Erik? I'm a vampire and I could easily kill you without any remorse. How's that for beautiful? This is what I meant when I said I wasn't what you think I am. I'm not human, haven't been for over five hundred years."

Erik didn't flinch. "Katherine, listen to me. It doesn't matter to me what you are. What does matter is the fact that you're willing to share this with me. I know I should be afraid, but I'm not."

"Normal people would've feared me already."

"Well, what if I told you I wasn't normal?" said Erik. "I mean, this is New Orleans. People here practically worship the supernatural. Funerals here are like parties, and the deceased are treated to a band playing songs that were requested by the family."

Katherine didn't understand. She had just told the truth to him and Erik wasn't even the least bit afraid of her. Then again, he did live with a guy who worked in the morgue, so death didn't seem to bother him.

_That would explain why he thought my fangs were beautiful,_ she thought.

"Erik, I..."

She never got to finish because Erik pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her body. Katherine returned his kiss after a moment of hesitation, moaning against his mouth as their tongues collided. She then pulled away slightly, looking at him curiously.

"What are we doing?"

"What else?" said Erik. "We're kissing."

Katherine shook her head as she pushed him away. "I can't do this. Being with me isn't safe for you. Didn't you hear me when I said I could kill you without any remorse?"

"I heard you, Katherine," said Erik. "But, I don't give a shit about the danger."

"You _should_ give a shit, Erik," said Katherine. "You could very well end up like one of the corpses that your friend, Roy, works on in the morgue and yet, you're willing to kiss a vampire."

"Your being a vampire doesn't bother me," said Erik. "In fact, it only makes me more intrigued by you." He approached her and embraced her again. "Please, Katherine, whatever you may have done in the past, I don't care. What matters is here and now."

Katherine shook her head. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get him to back off. She decided not to continue warning him, since any other attempt to warn him would just fall on deaf ears. Sighing, she leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. Erik returned her kiss and, picking her up bridal style, carried her upstairs to his room, kicking the door shut with his foot. When he set her down, she pushed him up against the wall, kissing him rougher than before. For reasons she didn't know or understand, she felt like Erik was her only hope, her one chance for redemption.

As she continued to kiss him, she slipped his jacket off and threw it on the floor before ripping his shirt open, not caring if the buttons fell on the floor. Erik groaned at the feel of her hands on his chest as he pulled her shirt up over her head and undid the clasps of her bra, gently caressing her breasts.

Katherine let go of his lips long enough to let out a pleasurable scream. Shit, she hadn't felt this much pleasure since she was with Mason Lockwood. Hell, even the Salvatore brothers couldn't hold a candle to Erik Williams.

Eager for more, Erik moved them to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her, trailing kisses from her jawline to her earlobe, nibbling it playfully with his teeth before moving down to the valley between her breasts and to her belly, where he undid the button and zipper of her pants, pulling them and her panties down, licking his lips when he came upon the most private part of her body.

Kissing her thigh, Erik gently spread her legs and played with her clit with his fingers. Katherine felt what he was doing and let out another scream, clutching onto the sheets as she arched her back. Sweet God, this human knew how to pleasure a woman.

Erik looked at her and smiled. "You like that, Kitty Kat?"

Katherine panted as she calmed herself. "Oh, shit, yeah!" Curiously, she added, "What was that name you gave me?"

"Kitty Kat," said Erik. "I thought it would be a good nickname for you."

Kitty Kat? That was certainly original. The only other name she had ever been called was her real name, Katerina, so this was definitely a treat. If Erik wanted to call her Kitty Kat, then there was no harm in indulging him.

"Take me, Erik," she said, panting again. "Show me what you're made of."

Erik smiled as he removed his fingers and licked them, savoring her sweet juices. She was ready for him. So, not about to disappoint her, he removed his pants and boxers before sticking his throbbing cock into her core, groaning at how wet and hot she was and how good a fit he was in her. He then began to thrust into her, slowly at first and then faster and harder. Katherine gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, keeping in sync with him. She then rolled over so that she was on top, kissing his neck and felt her fangs extending again.

Erik panted as he saw them again. They were even more beautiful than the first time. "Bite me, my Kitty Kat. Go ahead, I want you to."

Katherine scraped one of her fangs across his skin and then sank them into his flesh, growling hungrily as she drank his warm, sweet blood. Erik reached behind her head and held it as she fed from him, moving his other hand to the small of her back, feeling her still gyrating against him, making sure to keep thrusting in time with her movements.

After a few minutes, Katherine pulled out of his neck, licking up the excess blood with her tongue before throwing her head back and screaming out as another orgasm hit her. Erik followed suit half a beat later and then pulled her down for a scorching kiss, not giving a shit if his blood was still on her lips.

_2 Hours Later..._

Erik and Katherine held each other close under the sheets. They had spent the last two hours making love and it had been the best two hours of their lives. It certainly was the best two hours of _Katherine's_ life, because in that interval, everything seemed to fade and it was just her and Erik. No tragic past, nothing, just her and the sexy lawyer.

She kissed his chest. "Thank you, Erik."

"For what? I didn't do anything except make sweet love to you."

"For inviting me in, even though you didn't know I was a vampire until I told you."

"I must admit, this is kind of a first for me," said Erik. "But, I intend on keeping my promise to not tell anyone about you. Your secret is safe with me, Kitty Kat."

Katherine smiled. "I love that nickname you gave me. It has a nice ring to it."

Erik smiled back and kissed her.

_**Note: There you go, Chapter 2 of my new story. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Tamed at Last," Erik invites Katherine into his mansion, where she reveals what she really is, and instead of being repulsed, he actually finds it appealing about her.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_Erik & Roy's Mansion, Garden District – Next Day..._

**E**rik smiled at Katherine as he watched her sleep next to him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and it didn't matter to him one way or the other that she wasn't human. In fact, he would do everything in his power to make sure that she was protected, and he was pretty sure she'd return the favor, given how much raw emotion and energy that was emitted from them during their play last night.

Smiling again, he kissed her softly, earning him a soft moan. Katherine opened her eyes and smiled against his lips, returning his kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Kitty Kat."

Katherine giggled as he heard his nickname for her yet again. She had to admit, though, it was cute, and a little sexy at the same time. Then again, how could it not when it was uttered by a sexy man like Erik Williams?

Erik listened to her giggle. "I see you like the nickname I gave you."

"Yes, it's very unique," said Katherine. "I've never really had a nickname before. The only other name I've been called was my real name, Katerina."

"Katerina?" said Erik. "Another beautiful name."

"It is, isn't it?" said Katherine. "If you want, you can call me Katerina, or Kitty Kat, because I'll answer to either one. I'm the same person, regardless of what I'm called." She kissed him again. "I could stay in this bed with you all day."

"So could I," said Erik, returning her kiss. "But, we can't. I've got to get to the office, and Roy would get pissed if I didn't come to breakfast. It's his turn to cook today, and he's planning on making French toast."

"He works in the morgue and he's a cook?"

"The morgue thing he does at night," said Erik. "He does computer work during the day. You know, autopsy reports and all that fun stuff." He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'd like for you to meet him. And don't worry, he won't freak out about you being a vampire."

Katherine nodded. "All right. Then, I see no reason why I shouldn't meet Roy. After all, since we're going to be spending a great deal of time together, he has to get used to me. And it doesn't hurt that I've already met his girlfriend."

Erik smiled again and kissed her before he got up and put on his boxers, along with a bathrobe. Katherine put on one of Erik's shirts and, taking his hand, she followed him downstairs to the kitchen, where Erik was right about his roommate making breakfast. The aroma of French toast filled the entire mansion. It was so delicious, in fact, Katherine found herself licking her lips.

No sooner did they enter the kitchen than they were greeted by the chef himself, Roy "TJ" Benson, wearing perhaps the most ridiculous apron in the world. Seriously? Was "BITE ME, I'M DELICIOUS" the only variety they had?

"Morning, Erik," he said. "I didn't think you'd be home. I figured that since that case you're working on would have you stuck at the office."

"Normally, I would," said Erik. "But, that all changed yesterday."

"It did?"

Erik smiled. "Sure did." He presented Katherine to him. "Roy, this is Katherine Pierce. I met her outside the courthouse and we went for drinks at Chloe's bar." He nodded to Katherine. "Katherine, this is my esteemed roommate and best friend, Roy Benson."

Katherine smiled politely. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Roy."

"My friends at the morgue call me TJ," said Roy. "I know, I know, how the hell do you get TJ out of Roy? Don't ask, my friends can be assholes. Well, with the exception of Erik, of course." He smiled. "So, Katherine, have you been in New Orleans long?"

"Actually, no," said Katherine. "I just arrived here yesterday."

"Really?" said Roy. "Well, since I have the night off tonight, maybe I can give you a tour of the city?" He looked at Erik. "That is, if Erik doesn't mind?"

"I don't think that should be a problem," said Katherine. "I won't bite...much."

Roy blinked and then looked at Erik. "Did she seriously just say what I think she just said?"

Erik nodded. "Yes, Roy, you heard her right. Katherine is a vampire."

"No way," said Roy. "You're dating a hot female vampire? Dude, do you have any idea just how up the coolness scale you are right now?" Curiously, he added, "Is the sex good?"

Katherine waved her finger at Roy. "You know a lady never kisses and tells, Roy. It's not good manners."

"You're right, it was rude of me and I apologize," said Roy. "Though, you can't blame me for being curious, can you? After all, I've only had sex with human females, so that's why I asked. If I did anything to disrespect you, it wasn't intentional, just an innocent mistake."

Erik shook his head again. "Don't pay any attention to him, Katherine. Roy's a good guy, but he sometimes doesn't think before he speaks. Honestly, though, I don't know why Chloe indulges his behavior the way she does. Any normal woman would've _dumped_ his ass already."

"It's quite all right, really," said Katherine. "I know he meant nothing by what he said." She smiled at Roy. "Though, I did appreciate the compliment about being hot. I've never been called hot before. I've been called beautiful, gorgeous, elegant, and alluring, but hot? I like it. In fact, I like it just as much as Kitty Kat."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Kitty Kat?"

"That's Erik's nickname for me," said Katherine. "Granted, it took some getting used to, but I love it." She looked at Erik. "Just like I love the man who gave it to me. That is, unless it's too soon to call it that? We hardly know each other, after all."

"It is a little soon, but we work our way up to it," said Erik. "But, while we're at it, I'm going to have so much fun getting to know you, and I promise getting to know me will be just as fun."

_**Note: Yeah, I was on a bit of a block, so that's why updates are a little delayed. Anyway, here's Chapter 3. And don't ask why Roy's nickname is TJ, it was just something to add to his character. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
